Bain
]] Bain (voiced by Simon Viklund) is the mission controller who oversees every heist, while monitoring and directing the crew at every stage. Bain has no background, his face has never been revealed, and it is unknown if Bain is his real name, or an alias, similar to the rest of the crew. Bain is usually set up at some sort of headquarters away from the heist, though close enough that he can monitor it, proven during Panic Room after the explosion when he states "that blew the dust off the shelves even where I'm sitting!" (though this may just be hyperbole on Bain's part). In Diamond Heist and No Mercy, he states that he must circle around a bit before he can pick up the crew, which means he is in the evacuation helicopter. Bain will also monitor the status of crew members and law enforcement officers, although the exact method he uses is unknown although dialouge proves Bain listens to police dispatches. If a heist is successful, then Bain will congratulate the crew and tell them to meet him at the safehouse because he has another plan to obtain money. (Aside from one of the endings in No Mercy, which he will leave the crew for dead, the crew will comment to dispose the virus and meet up at the safehouse after successfully escaped.) If a heist fails, then Bain usually blames himself for having "miscalculated" or "underestimated the police," and this is not the crew's fault because he knows that "you're the best." He will then tell the crew that he will use his connections to get the crew out of jail in no time. Bain always behaves nicely to the crew, except when a civilian is killed, or if they tag the wrong truck in Election Day. In-game, Bain is responsible for the following tasks: * Guiding the team through mission objectives. * Warning the team of incoming assault waves, snipers, and special units (aside from Shields). * Warning the player when crew members are down or in custody. * Negotiating with the police when crew members are in custody, and instructing the rest of the crew to release the corresponding hostage. * Informing players that they have destroyed half or all of the security cameras in the area. * Warning the player when they kill a civilian. * Informing players in custody of how long until they can be traded. According to the dialog, Bain also does the following tasks: * Planning about each heist. * Briefing the team on the main plan, and the alternate plan if it exists. * Coordinating the crew with other accomplices, such as Alex and Bruce. * Using his connections to help crew out of the jail after the heists failed. * Hacking tasks; i.e., the security systems in Diamond Heist and Undercover, and the phones in No Mercy and GO Bank. In the Diamond Heist, Bain personally assists the team by interrogating the CFO, and later disposes of him if he fails to cooperate by dropping him through the roof of the atrium; he then negotiates with Mr. Garnet for his son Ralph's life in exchange for unlocking the vault. According to the dialog in Counterfeit, Bain used to be a robber in combat just like the crew. Contracts Offered: *Bank Heist *Diamond Store *Jewelry Store *Armored Transport *GO Bank Trivia * Bain got his name from the fact that he is the "brain" behind the crew's operations.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886108&postcount=34 * The voice actor for Bain, Simon Viklund, also composed much of the soundtrack. * In the Payday One Year Anniversary poster made by Overkill, the team is sitting with a shadowy figure that is likely Bain.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/Pokerday1.jpg * Bain has his own Steam profile, which he uses to interact with the community. ** In one event where Bain interacted with the community, he considers Alex to be the best pilot for the crew and he trusts him, despite the fact that in game, Bain may call Alex an idiot for screwing up the C4 drop in Panic Room or he may call himself an idiot for hiring Alex again in Undercover should the limo fall short for fall through the roof. Based on this fact, Bain may not fully depend on Alex's skills, but he trusts him enough to keep hiring him for whatever heists they have planned. ** Bain provided the community with a Crimenet website for players to stay updated with information on the upcoming PAYDAY 2. * Bain will warn players about killing civilians and then yell at them should they continue to keep killing civilians while warning them that the police will never let the offender go should said offender get taken into custody. Despite the warnings, Bain will still get you out of custody during hostage trades no matter how many civilians you have killed. * In Diamond Heist, a man will pull the CFO or Ralph onto the helicopter, it is unknown if he is Bain or just another of his henchmen. * Bain can be briefly seen in the web series teaser trailer for PAYDAY 2 where he is sitting in a room with several monitors; each monitor displays brief gameplay footage, which is most likely how Bain keeps an eye on everything during a heist. Staying true to the mysterious nature, Bain is only seen from behind in the trailer and is partially covered by smoke. ** In episode 1 of the web series, Bain is still seen only from behind, but without the smoke effects. He can be seen having long hair, this is probably because he is a fugitive, and it would be too risky to go into public. Bain can also see a screen alerting him that the silent alarm in First World Bank has been triggered, giving the crew only 3 minutes to finish their job before the SWAT team arrives. ** Episode 2 takes it a step further by partially revealing Bain's face, showing him to have a goatee similar to Dallas. However, Bain's finer details, such as his eyes, are still hidden from the lack of light. ** He is played by Digger T. Mesch in the Web Series. * Bain took an old guide about heisting and added his own opinions and advice on top of it for players who pre ordered the Criminal Career Edition of PAYDAY 2 on Steam. In the guide, Bain makes mention of the secret that players from the previous game found in Counterfeit and First World Bank and tells them that the "hunt for Baldwin" (who was a part of the solution for the secret) continues while leaving the reader various images and quotes for them to go over; this implies that there may be another secret to find in the sequel. * Bain occasionally would say "Alright, ramblers, let's get rambling!" at the beginning of a police assault. This is likely a direct reference to Quentin Tarantino's 1992 film "Reservoir Dogs" or Robert Rodriguez's 1996 "From Dusk Till Dawn". Joe and Seth - characters of respective films suggest that ramblers should get rambling before stuff goes down. Both movies revolve around a group of professional heisters and might have served as a general inspiration for the game.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0105236/quoteshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0116367/quotes * Bain could mention that he owns a Pontiac Firebird at the end of Big Oil if the job is successful. Category:Characters Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Characters (Payday 2)